


Shooting Star

by minoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoe/pseuds/minoe
Summary: Taeyong discovers a shooting star in his university's soccer field.





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> NAGAREBOSHI  
> (流れ星) Japanese  
> meaning: shooting star, meteor, falling star.
> 
> unbeta'd, so apology in advance if there's any grammar mistakes.  
> this fic was written in january and I thought it might as well see the light of day.

Taeyong is a hopeless romantic; so unbelievably hopeless and hopeful at the same time that stars metaphorically shoot out of this eyes when he watches a person say, “I love you” in the streets, or when people kiss at the end of movies. He takes love with his whole heart and love, love loves him back. Fated with dashing good-looks and a matching heart of gold, he was not only popular with the ladies but with the men as well. This in turn opened a new door of wonderful possibilities for him and a whole lot of devastating heartbreaks.

With rejection, he takes it with a grain of salt, accepts defeat with arms wide open and reconciles with the idea that he wasn’t meant for them. Although rejection isn’t always happy, for Taeyong, it is sometimes met with boatloads of crying and watching marathons of Ghibli films. Yet after years of heartbreak, he trusts, feels and unflinchingly knows that someone out there is destined to be with him.

After ending a relationship of three years with another man named Jaehyun, at the age of 22 in his final year of college, Taeyong decides that his heart is too fragile for relationships and proceeds to focus on his studies. He mutters under his breath that his tears are far too precious to cry for a man, and that stress causes wrinkles. Instead he devotes his time to getting along with his sworn enemy and assigned final project partner, Doyoung, who he thinks believes that causing debates are considered a personality trait. 

Days turns into weeks, and things get easier with each passing second when he sees Doyoung take Jaehyun’s hand as they whisper to each other in the library, lost in each other’s presences as he strides over to their table and gently places the project that they’ve worked on together. Jaehyun and Doyoung look at him in fear but all he can do is smile, admire their faces and walk away from the two stunned men that have caused him pain for the past few months. he knows he deserves better.

Of course he would be lying if he said that he didn’t cry his eyes out when he got home. Stinging in bitterness, he shuts off the world and listens to depressing kpop songs and hopes that the world collapses on itself, crushing the weight of his body so he doesn’t have to feel this shitty. Now he knows why his roommate, Ten, sometimes avoids him during his bouts of sadness, maybe being too emotional really _is_ a cancer thing. Taeyong aggressively wipes his tears away and clasps his hands together, quietly praying to someone, anyone, to help him stop the pain.

Hiccuping between breaths, Taeyong wipes his tears away with the back of his hand and stares at the window, the vast night sky is illuminated with twinkling stars and a beautiful glowing moon. The romantic in him can’t help but stare and admire its beauty. Taeyong smiles and feels himself a little bit lighter, until he sees a strip of white light in is his periphery and closes his eyes again. He wishes for happiness from the shooting star and maybe some financial stability too. He doesn’t notice the growing flash of light moving closer and closer to his campus’s football field that crashes with a loud thud and snaps him out of his thoughts.

Taeyong jumps from his seat and tries to locate the source of the noise. With multiple car alarms blaring and a large stream of smoke drifting through the air, he sees a large crater in the middle of their soccer field. Taeyong brings his jacket, an old baseball bat that was a gift from Johnny, and his keys. He softly knocks on Ten’s door, but after moments of no response, he heads out.

He tightly grips onto the baseball bat as he approcause the crater with caution. Some of the car alarms have been turned off but there is still smoke emanating from the crash, with little flames scattered on the floor. Weirdly enough, Taeyong is the first person to arrive on the scene and the adrenaline rushes to him as he nervously adjusts his grip and readies himself to swing when he gets closer to the cliff’s ledge. What he’s not prepared for was seeing a naked male figure with hair as gold as sun, lying in a fetal position. With curiosity getting the best of him, he moves in closer to inspect the figure with slightly torn feelings, hoping that it is dead but also hoping that the _thing_ won’t jump at him. 

Does he call it an _it_ or a _him_? Taeyong doesn’t know; maybe it’s too early to confine the being’s pronouns in earth’s gender structures when it doesn’t come from the earth itself. The figure stirs as it slowly tries to find purchase on the ground in attempt to lift itself up. Taeyong swallows, and remembers what Johnny has taught him during their one-on-one batting sessions: back straight, knees bent, focus on the ball and never lose sight of it. He hopes that the figure doesn’t attack him, but if push comes to shove, he’ll have to pretend that it’s head is the ball and hope that one swing can knock it out cold, if he hits it accurately, that is.

The figure stretches its body like a cat, wriggling its fingers and toes. Taeyong would find it amusing if it doesn’t look as sinister as those villains in the movies, when in truth it makes him want to cry and run back in the dorms, pretending that this didn’t happen. He questions his efforts and wonders why he ran to witness this when the consequences outweigh his interests. If the campus police find out that he was in the scene of the crime, he would have to explain himself and maybe pay for the damages too, and then his parents would have to hear of the news and they’d look at Taeyong with pity in their eyes until he graduates. The figure inhales loudly, its back heaving as Taeyong watches the outline of its ribcage in fascination. Ah, there it is, he concludes that maybe it’s okay to be curious. 

The figure uses its arms to steady itself and opens its eyes to gather its surroundings. Taeyong does his stance, twisting his hands around the baseball bat as he slowly inches closer to the man. The sound alerts the figure and it looks up, staring into Taeyong’s eyes with fear. It forces itself to run away from him but its legs give out as it resorts to clumsily crawl on its knees to the edge of the crater, clawing its way out. The figure looks back at Taeyong, then his bat, and claws the wall desperately like a trapped animal. A cry emits from his throat, and Taeyong’s heart breaks that he gently places the bat on the floor and raises his hands in surrender. He backs away from the creature and tries to loosen up, waiting for the figure to notice him. The being looks back at him and relaxes as it finds the bat on the ground but it still uneasily looks at him as it leans on the wall, not breaking eye contact.

Taeyong kicks the bat farther away from him and kneels to the man’s eye level. He slowly introduces himself, extending his hand in offering and smiles. Cautious, the figure moves towards him and examines Taeyong’s hand, mimicking the action as their fingertips touch. Taeyong gasps as he comes in contact with the man. He can’t help but notice the warmth and softness of his fingers, unlike what he had imagined. He gathers that this being is far too human to be considered extraterrestrial as Taeyong admires the way that he widens his eyes in surprise before mirroring Taeyong’s smile and makes it tenfold better. Taeyong gathers his all of his confidence and closes the gap between their hands, softly intertwining their fingers together as the boy in front of him watches in awe. He can see the way the boy loosens as it lightly squeezes on his hand, experimenting to see his reaction. Taeyong chuckles and squeezes the other’s hand back twice, making him laugh. It is such a pretty, lilting sound and Taeyong hopes he gets to hear it again.

“I think it came from over there!” A distant sound from a man’s voice echoes, followed by footsteps from outside of the crater that snaps them back into reality. Taeyong lets go of the other’s hand, ignoring the split-second deflated look he had when he backed his hand away, and wraps his jacket around the boy. He stares at the others eyes, and the uncertainty crawls in the back of his mind again, but he pushes it aside. Call him crazy (he probably is), but he thinks maybe this is fate and so he gets to carry the boy on his back, grabs his bat, and climbs out the crater before anyone finds them. 

Taeyong softly lands the boy to his feet as he locks the door behind them and turns on the lights. The boy is still shaking, his whole body swaying back and forth as he tries to steady himself with his legs. Under the light, Taeyong clearly sees the boy for the first time, his whole entire body is speckled with dirt and he can’t help but reach out to ruffle his long blond hair, dusting out the flakes of dirt and letting them fall on their doormat. Taeyong keeps a mental note to clean it up before Ten sees it, and comfortably joins their hands together as he starts to lead him to his room.

“What. The. Fuck,” Ten seethes. 

The Taeyong tenses while the naked boy moves behind him to hide. 

He knew he should’ve not come out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this first chapter,  
> 'm going to try to fix the next few chapters so it'll take a while for me to update,  
> please dont forget to comment so I can improve on my writing, kthnx  
> twt: @ageofshinee


End file.
